The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to automatically initiating call between a home automation system and a remote user based at least in part on a call initiation instruction received at a video monitoring component of the home automation system.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Home intercom systems may provide for communication between users within the home, but may be closed systems, not allowing for communication with users located outside the home. Other systems may merely allow for remote users to call into the home. There is lacking a smart home communication system with which a call may be placed from the system to remote users outside the home.